


a ward in plain sight

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Samsung orgy, top laners forever alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeongseok’s sure there are many upsides to sharing an apartment with nine other guys, but he’s too busy running into the consequences of their excess hormones to truly appreciate the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ward in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2014 OGN Spring Samsung Ozone vs Midas FIO match: ["and Looper, once again a tourist on summoner's rift."](http://www.twitch.tv/ognglobal/v/30460172?t=03h17m32s) Also because Looper always looks so lost and so _done_ when dealing with his teammates’ shit.

The way the Samsung team house is arranged, Blue and White share the same sleeping space, five bunk beds placed spaciously apart. It’s exponentially better than the cramped quarters of MVP, where walking to the practice room was a complex obstacle course to navigate, but it suffers from the same lack of privacy. Modesty’s a thing of the past—they’d all seen each other naked at some point in time, had resigned themselves to it as one of the necessary evils of the job, but when it comes to  _other_  private matters—

Well, they’re teenage guys sleeping in the same room.

They’d originally just ignored the elephant in the room, ducking out of the bedroom and pretending not to notice when one of them took advantage of some free time. But their schedules overlapped and it became impossible to balance so much solo time, and they eventually doubled up, then tripled, until it gets to the point where it becomes part of the routine. They’ve known each other for years, have been through enough embarrassing shit that masturbation becomes something like a shared hobby.

It’s a regular enough event—one of them will pull out a magazine or use their phone to find a video, and whoever else is in the mood will gather around to join in. They all have different preferences when it comes to porn, but in the end, they’re teenage guys and it takes relatively little to interest them. Hell, the revolving exchange manages to keep things interesting more than anything else.

 

But the thing with Samsung—the thing that catches them so much flak—is that they get cocky.

The casters and commentators like to tease them about it, and he and his teammates do their best to smile politely and act like their team compositions make sense, that they aren’t just showing off or dicking around. Because in the end, it’s not that they don’t care about the game, don’t care about  _winning_ —they just like to win in style, pushing the boundaries of what they can get away with.

So when it comes to shared masturbation; well, it escalates.

-

Hyeongseok wakes up sprawled out—arms flung to either side of him and legs stretched out—taking up too much room than should be safe on his tiny twin bunk. He briefly considers the possibility he’s shrunk before correctly deducing his bed has expanded instead, can feel the division of the second bunk just under one of his legs. The other bunk is empty, allowing him the space for his arms and legs, and he revels in the sensation for a brief moment. But all good times must pass, and he rolls to the edge, preparing to climb down the ladder and make his way to the bathroom.

Honestly, he should’ve known—if the bed pushed up to his is empty, that person  _must_  be somewhere else.

Somewhere else just happens to be the bunks below him, with Seungbin, Sehyeong, and Inkyu draped over and against each other like—well, like they’re jerking off together. Except only Sehyeong and Seungbin seem to be actively jerking each other off; Inkyu’s spooning Sehyeong, hips slotted right behind like they’re fucking and face buried against Sehyeong’s neck.

Hyeongseok just wants to pee, but of course, nothing in Samsung comes easy, and there are insurmountable roadblocks in his way.

He counts down his regrets, his current number one being stuck on the island that is a top bunk (his number two, joining Samsung and landing him in this mess in the first place). His bladder makes itself known again, and he makes his decision—there’s only one feasible solution to his problem.

He feigns sleepwalk, keeping his eyes squinted as he stumbles down the ladder. It turns out he didn’t need to worry at all; his teammates don’t even spare him a glance. But as he passes, he can’t help but overhear a soft, “Fuck, so close—”

So he spends a little longer than he needs in the bathroom, combs through his Facebook timeline more thoroughly than usual, reads the labels on the beauty products Cheonju’s placed neatly against the mirror. Twenty minutes have passed by the time he makes his way back to bed to find them fast asleep, a blanket haphazardly covering them. Seungbin’s tucked his head against Sehyeong’s chest, curled up against his front, while Inkyu sandwiches Sehyeong from behind, an arm around his hip.

If he ignores the emotional scarring of his brain from  _knowing_  what’d they done earlier, it’d be a sweet picture. He surreptitiously places a wet-wipe container by a corner of the bed before climbing back into his own. At least he gets some extra room to himself for tonight.

He doesn’t think about how this might just be the beginning of something much more strenuous.

- 

The World Championship stage is bright and flashy, blinding to even the most experienced veterans. Hundreds of pros practice hours on hours a day, face off in grueling domestic competitions, all in preparation for this event, all to prove their worth in one of the only international tournaments for League.

It’s going to be his fucking  _debut_.

They’d discussed this, gradually switching Sungyoung out for him, but Hyeongseok can’t help but be terrified anyway.

_The World Stage._

Eojin pats him on the back, shooting him a reassuring grin that does nothing for the anxiety piling in Hyeongseok’s stomach. “Don’t worry so much,” he says. “The teams here will be easier than back in Korea.”

Inkyu laughs. “And even if you fail, we’ll carry you to the win.”

“Right,” he says. “Thanks. I’m going to go to the bathroom.”  _to vomit out my lunch_.

Sungyoung barely looks up from the notebook in his hands. “Yeah, okay. Check on Sehyeong and Seungbin when you’re there? They’ve been a while.”

“Okay,” he says, and forces his hands not to shake as he leaves the practice room.

“Seungbin probably got them lost.” He can hear Inkyu say as the door closes behind him. “Or got caught in the toilet or something equally stupid.”

 

Sehyeong and Seungbin are, in fact, both safe and sound. They’re also— _busy_  when Hyeongseok finds them in the bathroom, with Sehyeong on his knees and Seungbin’s dick in his mouth.

If anything, his stomach is already too queasy for the jolt of shock to make his nausea any worse, but he does let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak that catches their attention. They don’t seem as worried about his appearance as he is at theirs, though, as Seungbin breathes out an irritated sigh while Sehyeong quickly pulls away.

“Way to ruin a perfectly fine blowjob,” Seungbin says crossly, not even bothering to cover himself up.

Sehyeong stands up, brushing at his knees. “Look, someone came to use the bathroom,” he says in his long-suffering tone, like Seungbin’s overextended in lane again or forgotten to stack his shoes in the cupboard and Hyeongseok hadn’t just caught them fucking in a public restroom. “I told you we should’ve moved earlier.”

Seungbin waves a hand. “Yeah, yeah.” He grabs Sehyeong’s hand, pulling him into one of the stalls. “I owe you one, I get it, just finish me off so we can get back.”

They shut the stall door behind them, leaving Hyeongseok to stare after them, wondering if the past five minutes have been a figment of his overstressed imagination.

The door opens and Sehyeong’s head peeks out. “Oh, don’t tell the others, okay? Inkyu’s already been on my ass about focusing.”

“Okay,” Hyeongseok replies faintly, watching the door close again.

At least his stomach doesn’t feel nauseous anymore, numbed by bewilderment and incredulity. He doesn’t really need to pee anymore, either, especially when he knows what would be happening just a few feet away.

His teammates don’t look up when he comes back to the practice room, although Eojin does say, “That was fast.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Uh, Seungbin and Sehyeong are fine. They got lost.”

Inkyu snorts. “Typical.”

- 

Samsung and SKT T1’s League of Legends teams have a well-known rivalry, inherited from the MVP days when Ozone and K squared off in the 2013 spring semifinals (and again in summer, and the finals in winter, and quarters in spring again, and—) So when SKT T1 announces a team vacation for its players, the Samsung management takes little time to organize a retreat for their own team.

SKT T1 traverses the mountains of Jeju Island; Samsung hits the hot springs of Busan.

 

Blue and White end up sharing a room while the coaches hog their own private suite, reminding Hyeongseok of his old high school excursions—the mandated trips to explore some culturally historic part of Korea or another that ended in drunk parties and broken curfew. He has no doubt that this trip will probably end in a similar vein of excitement.

“Thank god for SKT, to think we’d get a  _paid_  vacation,” Dayoon says, rubbing his face into the blankets laid out for them on Blue’s side of the room. He’s like an overexcited puppy, giggling as he rolls around on the floor until he eventually drags Hyukkyu and Wonseok down with him.

“Team-bonding retreat,” Gwanhyung corrects, and if there’s anyone this break will be good for, it’s Gwanhyung, the guy who barely manages four hours of sleep a night because of excessive solo queue. “We’re still going to be working.”

Dayoon rolls his eyes and returns to arranging Hyukkyu’s limbs so he can comfortably rest his head on Hyukkyu’s stomach. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

The coaches declare the rest of the day off, scooping them all into the van and driving them into the city proper. Hyeongseok half-dreads wasting time at whatever important landmark they’ll be dragged to, but it turns out he doesn’t need to worry. The trip’s a ruse in the end; a trick team-building exercise that starts with stranding them at a random street corner in the middle of Busan with nothing but a flimsy scavenger hunt list of things to do.

"Don't even think about calling us to take you back until you're done," Sungyoung says, waving at them from the window with a carefree smile. "See ya."

They take a moment to scan the list, which includes highlights of, "find these miscellaneous trinkets we've hidden around the city with these terrible clues!" and "take a group picture on the top of this remote mountain at sunset!" and Hyeongseok wonders if they're ever going to make it back.

"Well." Cheonju scratches his head. "We could just take a cab back to the hotel?"

"To do what?" Dayoon looks offended by the suggestion. "It's our one precious paid vacation, we need to take advantage of this!"

"Completing the list is our ticket to dinner, anyway," Gwanhyung adds. "Plus, I've always wanted to try a seed pancake."

“Oh, I know a pretty good place.” They all turn as one unit to face Inkyu, who shrugs. "It’s twenty minutes away by subway, though, so if you want someplace closer—”

In all the confusion, they’d forgotten that Inkyu was  _from_  Busan. But, then again, more than half of them only hold a middle school degree, if even that, so maybe it’s not all that surprising.

Inkyu’s immediately designated as scavenger hunt leader and unofficial tour guide and he does a decent job running them through the list in a timely fashion. And, even after wasting half an hour dragging Gwanhyung out of a PC Bang (and another fishing Seungbin out of the ocean—and another pulling Cheonju out of a Sephora), they end up finishing a few hours after sunset.

They have dinner at some tiny hole-in-the-wall place that Inkyu’s aunt’s cousin’s college roommate swears by where the coaches critique their teamwork and discuss patch changes. Hyeongseok doesn’t really pay attention, more focused on his unofficial eating contest with Wonseok, filling his plate to the edges while Hyukkyu and Dayoon keep score. (He wins, mostly because Wonseok chokes on a bone and draws the attention of Cheonju, who frets over him for the rest of dinner.)

 

When they finally make their way back to the hotel, the coaches are kind enough to turn a blind eye to the obvious clinking in Seungbin’s backpack, wishing them a good night with a pointed reminder not to trash their room.

And so, like most of their free nights, this one ends with Seungbin cajoling them into enabling his drinking problem.

Unlike most nights, however, this one lands them in a hot spring, taking turns pouring soju into a glass floating in the water. Hyeongseok’s not exactly sure if they’re exactly  _allowed_  to be drinking in the spring, but they’re at just the right level of drunk that it’s a risk they don’t mind taking. Honestly, they’re at the level of drunk where streaking through the hotel doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea.

“Have you guys ever—” Eojin starts, and Hyeongseok didn’t think it was possible for Eojin to get any redder, what, with the combination of alcohol and steam, but he manages. “ _Outside_?”

Inkyu’s smirk is obnoxiously wide. “You  _dog_ ,” he says. “Who knew you had it in you?”

And it's a sign of how truly, utterly  _wasted_  Seungbin is when he interrupts, "Well, we're outside right now."

That stops both Inkyu and Eojin—in fact it stops pretty much everyone.

Wonseok blanches. "We couldn't."

"We  _shouldn’t_ ," Sehyeong corrects.

They turn to Gwanhyung, the moral compass that had led them to drinking in the hot spring in the first place. "Uh," he says, lifting his head from where he'd been resting it against the stone rim. "What?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Inkyu asks.

And—and even Hyeongseok indulges this time. Because they all do, it'd be weird not to.

Or that's what he tells himself as he closes his eyes and leans back, hands drifting down into the water.

-

He wakes up the next morning to some energetic thumping on the other side of the room. He rolls over, expecting the worst—resigned to finding out who’s having athletic sex in the corner—and instead finds Dayoon jumping around the ball Inkyu’s curled himself into.

“The beach!” he says, bright and exuberant and entirely overwhelmingly too  _loud_  this morning. “We’re in Busan, we have to see the beach!”

There are very few ways to say no to Dayoon when he gets into one of his moods, which is why Hyeongseok finds himself standing in the sand in his shorts with no shirt, a little bewildered at the heat of the sun on his back. It’s a weekday, so the place is relatively empty, and they drink some of the leftover soju from last night, unpleasantly warm as it is.

By the time Hyeongseok makes it out to the water, standing ankle-deep and staring a little bemusedly at the horizon, he catches sight of Dayoon and Hyukkyu a little further in, waves pushing at their knees.

Dayoon has both arms around Hyukkyu's waist, head resting against Hyukkyu's shoulder—and from behind, it looks completely innocent, a simple hug between friends. But then Hyeongseok takes two steps forward, and he can see the way Dayoon’s hands dip under Hyukkyu’s shorts, that Hyukkyu’s eyes are closed, mouth slightly open.

Apparently having sex in stupidly public places isn't a hobby exclusive to White.

He’s not sure there’s any appropriate way to approach this—if he should approach this situation at all—so he high-tails it back to shore and sits himself by Eojin, who’s lying on the sand with his eyes closed.

“How did we end up on this team?” he asks. “Who did we wrong in our past life?”

Eojin turns to him sleepily, opening one eye while rubbing at the other with a hand. “Someone very important,” he says. “Someone you had sex in front of.”

And depressing as it is, it’s honestly as good an answer as any.

-

The filming for the introduction for the SKT LTE-A Masters Final is one incredibly long day that seems to never end. By the time it hits noon, they'd been up for five hours already at  _least_ , tired out by continuous walking and re-shoots of scenes. They get one quick break for lunch that scatters his teammates into the recesses of the stadium, catching up on sleep and avoiding work for as long as possible.

By the time filming starts up again, half the team is missing and Hyeongseok gets sent out to search for people.

He can hear some muted chattering and laughing from behind the locker room door, and Hyeongseok fees a ball of anxiety curl in his stomach. He can’t help his paranoia—the people in the room are probably just talking—he’s had the uncanny habit of walking in on private moments, but even his teammates wouldn’t—

He opens the door, sees that Gwanhyung and Cheonju have Hyukkyu pressed up against one of the lockers, and immediately closes it again.

Of course his teammates would, how could he still be surprised at this point? He knocks loudly on the door, slowly counts to three, and opens it again to find that nothing has changed. They still have Hyukkyu half-naked and cornered, shirt strewn over the bench, but his pants are still on at least.

"They need you guys for filming," he says. "Please don't tell me about what I just interrupted.”

"Hey Hyeongseok," Cheonju says cheerfully. "It’s nothing illicit; we're just comparing abs." He pats Hyukkyu's stomach while Hyukkyu bears it with obvious misery.

Gwanhyung nods along, placing his hand on Hyukkyu's shoulder. "We wanted a better look at this one."

Hyeongseok looks at them warily and sighs. "I'll buy you ten minutes."

"Oh, great!" Cheonju immediately slides his hand down to cup Hyukkyu through his pants while Hyukkyu squeaks and flushes bright red. "You're a savior."

"Yeah," he says, wondering when his life turned into one continuous porn video. "I still have to find Seungbin, anyway."

"Oh, he snuck outside to smoke," Gwanhyung says. "He's probably around one of the back entrances."

"Thanks," he says, still a little bewildered. "I'll meet you guys in the gym—don't make it too obvious that you snuck off to fuck during our break?"

"Of course," Gwanhyung says easily. "Good luck with Seungbin, I know Sehyeong carries mints if you need to hide the smell."

"Right," he says. "Thanks again."

At least he hadn’t been charged with finding Inkyu and Eojin, who are most likely arguing again. He's found that bodily harm is significantly more difficult to stop than ill-advised sexcapades.

- 

Like most of their terrible ideas, this one comes out during a long night of drinking. After combining a collective total of twenty-nine bottles of soju with the addictive high of winning, they were reckless and brash—invincible.

Stupid.

“Have any of you ever noticed how high the desks are in the booth?” Dayoon asks, and it’s an eerie echo of that one night Hyeongseok refuses to remember. “There’s so much space underneath.”

“Yeah,” Cheonju says. “The PCs don’t even take up that much room. You could easily fit a person under there.”

“But what’d be the point?” Wonseok asks. “It’s not like they could help or anything, they wouldn’t even be able to see the screen.”

Inkyu smirks, and Hyeongseok knows what’s coming. “Well there’s always  _another_  form of assistance.”

“Oh?” Wonseok still looks slightly confused. It’s a cruel twist of fate that landed Wonseok on Samsung; his virtue would’ve been safe on any other team. Gwanhyung sighs and leans over, whispering something in his ear, and his face immediately scrunches up. “ _Oh._ ”

Sehyeong rolls his eyes. “Do you ever stop thinking with your dick?”

Inkyu leers back in reply, but it can’t compare with the cocky grin Seungbin has on his face. “So who’s willing to bet on our next scrimmage results?” 

 

Makeup takes longer than usual today, though there doesn’t seem to be a difference in the weight of the foundation and powder on his face than normal. It’s why he’s the last to stumble into the booth—why he can’t do a thing when he notices the extra set of bodies underneath the desks.

“What are you— _guys_ ,” Hyeongseok hisses, sitting down in his chair in an effort to pretend nothing’s happening. “You aren’t.”

“What?” Inkyu drawls, and Hyeongseok can see him tighten his hold on Dayoon’s head, just visible from under the desk. “It’s not like this match matters, anyway.”

“Oh my god,” Hyeongseok says. “What the fuck.”

“No need to be jealous you didn’t take Cheonju’s offer,” Seungbin says nonchalantly, leaning in so Hyeongseok can see him past an incredibly uncomfortable-looking Wonseok—Eojin hadn’t been receptive to the idea either. “They agreed to the bet.”

“Oh my god.” Hyeongseok leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He’s on a team with adrenaline-junkie  _lunatics_. “ _Why_.”

“I mean, haven’t you ever wanted to?” It’s Sehyeong this time, through his headphones because Hyeongseok refuses to open his eyes. “In the booth?”

“No,” he says. “But I’ve never really been into fucking my friends in public spaces, either.”

Inkyu snorts. “No need to be such a prude.”

“We’re playing in front of an audience.  _They can see us_.”

“The computer screen covers like half our face. And anyway, how long do you think it’s going to take?” He can hear the challenge in Inkyu’s voice, and Hyeongseok feels his dread increase. “We all know Sehyeong’s not going to last more than five minutes.”

“Fuck you,” Sehyeong immediately replies. “You’re the guy who’s come before I even put my mouth on your dick.”

Seungbin chimes in then, never willing to be ignored or passed over. “I bet I can last longer than either of you.”

“Loser buys dinner,” Inkyu says to a round of agreements, and Hyeongseok resists the increasingly tempting urge to slam his head against the desk.

Another bet, this time lengthening the torture of he and Wonseok have to go through.  _Great._

“I hate you guys,” he says, but resigns himself to his fate as his screen moves from the lobby to pick/ban. “We’re eating barbeque today.”

“All you can eat,” Wonseok adds, pausing as Inkyu tips his head back and lets out a disgustingly content sigh. “For a week.”

“Yeah,” Seungbin says with a laugh that chokes off into a moan. “Okay.”

Hyeongseok surreptitiously lowers the volume on his computer, muting them all and using his headphones as makeshift earmuffs. He’s not sure how he’s going to survive this game without throwing his keyboard at one of his teammates, especially when he can still see Inkyu’s smug smile from the corner of his eye, but he has no choice but to try.

-

Hyeongseok’s developed a sort of sixth sense for illicit affairs by now, so he’s expecting  _something_  when he opens the door to the team house. He’s not sure what, considering the rest of his team is behind him, chatting companionably while he searches for his keys.

The rest of his team except Eojin, who had bailed with some stupid excuse about feeling sick.

Eojin, who’s currently holding hands with Sanghyeok on the couch, watching a movie he barely seems to be paying attention to. His face is tinted a slight red as he sneaks glances at Sanghyeok, who looks legitimately interested in the movie, animatedly pointing at the laptop screen with his free hand.

Even Hyeongseok has to admit it’s a little adorable. It’s also the least explicit affair he’s happened upon so far, so he’ll take it as a win.

Cheonju stumbles through the door behind him, tripping over Hyeongseok’s un-picked up shoes and frowning. “Hey—” he starts, but quiets as Hyeongseok quickly motions him to look into the living room. “Oh.” Cheonju tilts his head. “A little bold, aren’t they?”

“Bold?” Hyeongseok echoes, then raising his voice slightly, almost hysterical, “ _Bold_?”

Cheonju motions him to be quiet this time, while the rest of their team slowly files in behind them. “I mean, holding hands and  _cuddling_?”

“I didn’t even know they knew each other.” Hyukkyu cuts in, sounding vaguely curious. “Sanghyeok’s never mentioned him.”

A pair of hands suddenly shoots out, covering Hyukkyu’s eyes and dragging him back out the door. Hyeongseok hears a muffled, “This is inappropriate material for young children!” and some evil cackling before Sehyeong magically pops into the emptied space.

“I never thought  _Eojin_  would be the gay one,” he says conversationally—like this is an everyday occurrence, which it kind of  _is_ , honestly—and Cheonju nods along.

“Really?” Hyeongseok asks, curious even when he knows he’ll regret hearing the answer. “Who did you think?”

Sehyeong shoots him a meaningful look, flicking his eyes to the door and back. He raises an eyebrow, returning the question, “Really, you need to ask?”

Hyeongseok can hear Hyukkyu’s pathetic, “Hyung, stooop!” and some more giggling, and can easily imagine the havoc Seungbin is wreaking.

“Oh,” he says. “Huh.”

Inkyu slips in, pressing right behind Sehyeong, and he’s somehow managed to materialize a bag of popcorn. “Is someone’s dick out or something?”

Sehyeong rolls his eyes, turning around to catch Inkyu in a headlock and drag him out the door. “Let’s give them an hour more,” he says. “We can get tea or something.”

Cheonju follows him, fretting about safety or PR or something, leaving Hyeongseok alone in the hallway for a moment. He turns back—watches Eojin raise his and Sanghyeok’s clasped hands to his lips to lay a kiss on Sanghyeok’s palm with a hesitant smile.

Sanghyeok shifts to face Eojin, leans in until their faces touch, and Hyeongseok looks away. He can’t see their faces or the kiss, just the back of Sanghyeok’s head and a bit of Eojin’s glasses, but it still feels like he’s intruding on something intimate. It’s different from the other times he caught his teammates, where it was all physical—animalistic and crude searches for release. Even with the same tension and spark to the air, this moment is softer, more delicate.  _Romantic._

He sneaks one last look—watches Sanghyeok lift a hand to Eojin’s cheek, catches the edge of a smile on Eojin’s face—and slips out the door to join his friends.

Sehyeong still has an arm around Inkyu, although he’s no longer choking him, stealing popcorn with his free hand while he and Inkyu watch the rest of their teammates. Seungbin has Hyukkyu trapped on the ground, sitting on his chest while tapping at what looks to be Hyukkyu’s phone. Dayoon and Wonseok kneel around Hyukkyu’s face, taking turns poking at his cheeks while Hyukkyu ineffectively swats away their hands. Gwanhyung’s off to the side, talking at Cheonju, who only seems to be half-listening, snapping pictures of the whole debacle with obvious glee.

And even with the sheer amount of frustration they cause and the stupidity they generate—even when they’re a migraine disguised as nine idiot kids, it’s a headache Hyeongseok’s happy to live with.

Wonseok’s wandered over to Sehyeong and Inkyu, happily munching on their popcorn while Sehyeong playfully ruffles his hair and Inkyu looks on with an absentminded, almost  _doting_  smile. Hyeongseok thinks back to the jokes and analogies people make, about how supports and junglers are the mother and father of a team—

Yeah, he’s not sure how  _Eojin_ ’s managed to be the first one to come out.

Gwanhyung’s managed to wrest Hyukkyu’s phone away from Seungbin, who stretches out against Hyukkyu instead, face tucked against Hyukkyu’s neck and arm thrown over his abdomen, while Hyukkyu—not quite managing to hide his fond smile—sighs in exasperation.

 _Really_ not sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Samsung](http://i.imgur.com/3PNGg45.webm) [Orgy](http://i.imgur.com/pWbevIF.gifv)
> 
> [imp/Mata](http://i.imgur.com/YIep3TQ.jpg), [dysfunctional at heart.](http://i.imgur.com/rIR4dv8.gif)  
> [imp/Mata/Dandy](http://i.imgur.com/2mOjRS3.jpg), [the most terrible threesome](http://i.imgur.com/k9uyqAP.jpg)  
> [Spirit/Deft](http://i.imgur.com/Sla46z4.jpg), ["I'll never let you cry again."](https://youtu.be/SBG4yUCMG_I?t=1m30s)  
> [Acorn/Heart/Deft, peeling for their adc](http://i.imgur.com/zb6biRv.gif)
> 
> I have a soft spot for [dade's inability to smile properly and Faker's adorable charm](http://i.imgur.com/OWExRAR.png), and there was this old dade/Faker fic, and oh, all of this discovered before I fell in love with dade/Looper.
> 
> [Samsung White double-dating](http://i.imgur.com/qfh2JwH.jpg)


End file.
